A Grand theft auto story
by Rossriders
Summary: Picking up where GTA 3 left off, our main character's accomplishment of revenge, is only the beginning to a much bigger plot at hand, and must ally with his friends, and some of his foes, even outsiders, to save not just LC, but the world, M for mature.


A Gran Theft Auto story

By Rossriders

A re-write of my last attempt at a GTA fan-fiction, not a lot to say. I have no idea just where it will honestly go, and it will take a lot of work, given I have 2 other projects I want to actually frickin finnish, or least have a vision for an end before the end of this year, this will be put on hold. But at the least I'll put this up. I have been thinking about this, and I decided 'screw it!' and put up the 1st chapter. I will say at the least, Chapter 2, much less the end of the story will be a damn sight a way for a while. But enjoy this any-who, it's probably somehow good.

Ties in with 'Fairwell Salvatore', takes place right at the end of no 3, and has events told by how I see it like the last story. and like the last one, heavy detail is not gonna be too much my aim but you never know. Also will tie in with San Andreas, might spoil events so if you have yet to play SA (or no 3), best not to read this now, if you have played 3 and SA, read on. I have no real clue what happens in GTA: Liberty City stories, I have my theories but I'll keep them to myself till I play the game myself, since I feel like they'll have some affect to this story, maybe not.

Rated M for language and violence... because this game was meant for Mature 17 anyway.

I obviously don't own any of the GTA games, they are of Rockastar, any and all other copyrights their owners.

I know whom Fido's real name is, but I'm sticking with Fido for now.

* * *

Chapter 1- Welcome to Liberty city - the worst city in America 

My name... well for just keeping track of names... and not to copy off of some kid...from some giant mecha amine series... or least some... 'alternative' universe... I have no name of mention, but just call me Fido if you need to call me by something... coughtrowabartoncough... anyway...

If you didn't hear me before, I was the toughest Criminal in Liberty city.

Well technically I'm **_still_** THE toughest crook of LC, excluding maybe Tony... maybe even Carl Johnson...and then there's Tommi... okay let me just get to what I'm talking about.

Here I am, just finally taking revenge on the dog that stabbed me in the back. I aim and fire that rocket, as I saw it collide with the main body of the chopper. A sense of joy... yet at the same time sadness came over me as I saw it crash off into the sea and burst into flames. I stop for a second to think about what I've done, before turning towards Maria, whom I came to rescue in the first place, and decided to head off. She refused to shut up however... infact she had ranted on about her hair...and her nails.

Her annoyance seamed to finally get the best of me after I risked my own damn life to save that dumb broad as I aimed that 9 at her.

BUT instead of doing what I probably _**should** _have done, and shot her, and that would have been the end of my troubles... no more Maria... no more having to hear her... no more crap even if I did go to such lengths to actually save her ass.

...instead aimed it in the _air.._.theclouds...above..._far _from her _head_ that the built would not even drop to her head if it was shot so high...even by wind... and fired it...into the _fucking_ **_AIR_**.

**BANG!**

She immediately shut her mouth from the gunshot... waiting for the shell casing to hit the pavement...and for the first time in a long time... I finally let out so many words I did not bother to say.

For **too** long.

**"LOOK MARIA! IF YOU JUST DON'T SHUT UP! I SWARE I'M GOING TO SHOOT YOU IN THE HEAD! I JUST RISKED MY OWN _FUCKING LIFE _TO SAVE YOUR ASS AND YOU WOUN'T JUST SHUT UP! ..."**

I pause as I let those words slink in... I continue shouting... on a _slightly_ more mellow note.

"...YOUR **_HAIR_** IS THE **_LAST_** THING TO WORRY ABOUT WITH YOUR **_LIFE_** ON THE **LINE!**!"

I then just let every thing that had been making me pissed get to me as I let it _all_ out in a scream.

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**"

...that was sure to have been heard as a dead bird hit the ground... apparently that 9 x 19 m bullet actually hit it...which had briefly interrupted my train of thought... and yelling.

_"...now...**that **was fucked up..."_

Anyway I turned see the bird... wondering just how in hell a bullet was able to actually hit the thing... and the delay and shit... I would have heard a cry... something...but instead it's dead like that...just like that, just dead... like so many...

Wait where in liberity...fucked up things are a daily life. Same for Vice city, and the whole state of San Andreas. Before I heard her reply.

"Oh my God! You can talk! You can actually talk!"

_"...oh my fucking God...you just wont shut up!" _

I thought to myself as she yammered on.

"I thought I was imaging things like when we were at the club!"

_"Way to remind me of THAT monument." _I thought.

"Listen Maria..."

I started on a would be calmer note to her...would be...not so...wondering why I wasn't using the remaining 11 bullets in that clip on her. I was given more patience than usual... _**Fucking great**._

"First off... we better get the hell out of here, and get back to a spot at the gardens.

The cops, FBI and National guard should have been swarming the place. Come on!"

I shouted as we made our way back down the dam and found my Patriot... damaged from crashing into the Cartel cruisers, blood and guts on the tires due in part to running over one of them and also a few bullet marks ruining the paint and doing a number on the windows. I got in as she got in as we drove back to the gardens.

But I was right... by all means the cops should have swarmed the place... but they did not come till much, much later.

And a very deep reason for that would be revealed to me.

Anyway... I made it back to the apartment. Noting too special, just something nice and clean. This is Liberty city, I need at least one place that was _decent_. My hideouts in Station Island and Portland are not quite what I want and this is the best... and it's damn near nothing still. But regardless as Maria started as she saw my place...

"Oh wow! You've got a nice place here!"

"Whatever..."

I mutter as I point out a few things.

"I've got an empty bedroom over there. There's a TV and a radio. Food is in the kitchen in the fridge, just don't eat everything."

I finished as I made my way to a bathroom to wash myself off of all the blood, dirt and any other crap that got on me to save her.

Soon as I was sure I washed away everything on myself and put my dirty clothes into some basket... I made my way to my room and fell dead asleep... and for the next six hours Liberty's thoughts criminal was at rest... and the city would be somewhat safe.

_Less_ you count the muggers, rapists, sex offenders, drug dealers, car boosters, addicts, crooked cops, child molesters, pimps, sluts, contract killers, mafia dons, pushers, gang soldiers, cop killers, gamblers, corrupt judges and all the filth that makes up dear sweet hell liberty...my own damn existence and shamefully piridefull contributions included to the melting pot of chaos.

...somewhat safe my **_SPAS-12._**

* * *

So ends chapter 1... like my other GTA stories... I don't think I'll go into too much detail on things... maybe it's just me but I feel like it's not so necessary... then again it's just me and noting more... so well... 

A few things I want to point out...

Though it's probably certain he did shoot her, I decided to just change that. It would seam rather off for him to _now _let so much out, perhaps I should work on the other story arc that has more of his thoughts on certain missions if not the entire game, though it's been a while since I've actually played GTA 3... so we'll see.

Plus I came to recently finding out that I'm obviously not alone in the thought train that Fido did **_not _**shot Maria. As it would contradict to an extent as for him bothering to save her. I mean okay, there's the fact he later backstairs some people no less than it's done to him, still.

I may try and stick to 'Fido's sense of humor in his internal narration of things (if you can call it humor) but then again we'll only see... I dunno if this really is any good. Then again I'll have to show it to everyone and then see what you guys think.

That's about it, I dunno about actually **_FINISHING_** this though... if I EVER get to it, it's going to be in a LONG while to say the least. That's about it, hope you enjoyed it...later.


End file.
